Advanced Humanity
by Pipboy1000
Summary: What if humanity was smarter by the time they discovered the ruins on Mars. Through genetic manipulation humanity perfects itself they become stronger, smarter, faster, etc. This is my first story so be gentle.


**Prologue**

2014- Fossil fuels are becoming scarcer so the UN calls together all the best experts for a way to create an alternate power source.

2016- Geneticist Catherine Harper comes to the UN with a proposal of what would later become known as F.E.I. or Forced Evolutionary Injection. The UN would provide founding for genetic research and later splicing.

2022- FEI is complete testing proved that the subjects are all smarter, taller, stronger, faster, healthier, better eyesight, increased bone density, and have greatly improved hand eye coordination. FEI makes human beings the best they can possible be without taking away human features

2023- The UN provides FEI injections to anyone without a criminal record for free while weary at first people start trying it over 35 million take it in the first years without adverse effects.

2024- The first baby is born of parents who both took FEI testing shows the advancements are part of the baby's genetics proving it passes genetically

2025- Nations like North Korea, Iran, Russia, and China start changing their people with FEI each wanting to have their own armies of genius giants. In response many governments start campaigning for more of their citizens to receive the injections.

2026- The first antimatter power plant is made in Switzerland able to provide power to all of the European Union nations. Power plants go up around the world giving the world all the power it needs.

2027- Fuel cells are developed and are used like batteries to power vehicles reducing almost all reliance on fossil fuels.

2028- In response to North Koreas growing nuclear arsenal the UN develops the nuclear damping field which prevents nuclear fission. Within a year it renders all nuclear weapons obsolete.

2030- Over half of the world has taken FEI these people are known as Alterans based on the evolved humanity seen in the Stargate TV series. There is growing tension between the human and Alterans populations because of the lack of jobs for the human population. In the coming years terrorist acts are seen but most human decided to take FEI

2035- In an effort to promote unity a world language is proposed after several attempts to create one from scratch Latin is chosen because it is a dead language.

2037- Gravity manipulation technology is developed and it allows for easier space flight. Alteran populations average IQ is 184.

2038- The first space ship is under construction to mars to build a domed city about the size of Rhode Island. The ship is 5km and filled with building materials and construction robots based on the NS5s from I Robot. With a crew of 1000 scientist there to study Mars and hopefully start terraforming.

2039- The ship known as the Odyssey lands on Mars.

2046- The Martian Colony known as Ares has a population of around 40,000 colonist experience psychological problems. Doctor Steven Williams theorizes that it comes from living on a dead world. Efforts to terraform mars are speed up

2052- Mars is terraformed

2053- After a year an ecosystem is developed on Mars. Grass and trees planted only grew around areas with an abundance of water. Large amounts of water are transported to mars to both counter act the dangers of global warming on earth and help mars.

2055- A strange element is discover in a lake on Mars after finding an artificial cavern the lake is drained and alien ruins are discovered. Inside of the ruins several different alien technologies are discovered including weapons and ships. Fearing an interstellar war a united earth government is created and a navy is being constructed. The capital ships are chosen to be the Venator class Star Destroyer because of the versatility. The entire navy is based off the design of the republic navy from star wars with LAATs being constructed.

2057- In keeping with the design of technologies from fiction a nanosuit was created for combat. It is all black with a tinted blue visor that is shaped like a T. Gekkos are also created from the Metal Gear solid franchise also. Blasters are created as well as mass effect weapons of the Prothean designs to see their potential and prepare against it.

2062- The Hyperdrive is created that rips a hole into subspace. A test from Mars to Jupiter makes a record time of 33 seconds. An exploration vessel is constructed to go to the closet system from earth It is equipped with the most advanced stealth and scanning technologies. It found no life in the system but 2 worlds that could be terra formed was discovered. The ship later went on to go to all systems that are closest to earth in all directions. In all the systems 17 terraforming worlds were discover but no garden worlds. In order to not spread the navy to then they stop exploring and begin mass terraforming. Cloud city is constructed on Jupiter for the mining of different gases needed from starship fuel and blasters to the creation of water.

2063- The Alteran people discovered the mass relay in the home system. After studying the Prothean database they knew that it was how the Protheans got to Mars

2065- After though analysis it is discovered that the relay is sending a signal to is brother in another system after checking the coordinates a recon ship is sent though hyperspace only to discover that it leads to the first explored system humans had visited. Both relays are towed away from the systems and are going through further study.

2066- Study of the relay discovered that the material it is made of is incredibly dense it has since been replicated and all ships of the fleet will be constructed out of this material.

2073- The Matrix interface system is created for entertainment purposes the Navy and Army use it for training including a 2 year long stay in a simulated war facing an enemy witch is literally the hardest thing that the Alteran people can imagine

2133- The Alteran Republic now numbers in 120 planets including 7 fortress worlds each planet has a seat on the senate. The senate is located on a space station known as the Halo based off of the Halo arrays. It is orbiting in an empty system. So far they have only discovered 2 garden worlds both are uninhabitable for humans because of the dextro plant and animal life and one has a Relay in it. Every other planet is terraformed.

2234- The Alteran Republic now numbers 312 planets 4 Halos and 24 fleets and has yet to discover any intelligent life. An exploratory ship found a levo based garden world and the entire republic rejoices. The world is named Eden and has a relay in the system.

2235- Eden has a population of 3 million and is a popular tourist attraction. The Republic now hopeful of intelligent life sends a recon ship though hyperspace to the other side of the relay and discovers that the relay on the other side is bigger than the ones they have encountered before. A scientific team is sent to study the bigger relay.


End file.
